Hero
by DoctorWhoFan9
Summary: Logan is looking for a way out, can Kendall save him? Can Kendall show Logan he doesn't have to be alone?
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off the song Hero by Superchic[k]. **

**FYI: I do not own BTR, or Superchic[k]**

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,_

'_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?_

'_Cause his pain is the price fit for you to belong._

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die, _

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,_

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,_

_And a kindness from you might have saved his life._

It was the same as it always was Logan would sit by himself in lunch, constantly hearing the whispers and taunts of the other students, _Worthless, nothing, fag, waste of space, go do the world a favor, no one wants you._ It was always the same, day after day, and it wasn't only words they threw at him, he was the jocks' favorite punching bag. There were only a few that never laid a hand on him, not that it helped much, they didn't stop their friends from beating the crap out of him.

James didn't hate Logan, and neither did Carlos, but they didn't speak up and stop the other hockey players from tormenting him, they just didn't want to be the object of abuse. They didn't know what was going through his head, that he had started to believe what everyone said, that no one cared, and no one wanted him. That he wanted a way out, he wanted to end the pain.

Kendall didn't know how his team treated the smart, anti- social kid that always sat by himself, mostly because his teammates left him alone when ever their captain was around. They knew they would be off the team for good if he found out, not only that but Kendall Knight had a temper, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end. Kendall was fiercely protective of the underdogs of the school, and everyone knew it, so whenever he was around Logan was safe, but when he wasn't, the brunet genius was in trouble. And the pain was getting to be too much for him to handle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still do not own Big Time Rush, or Superchic[k], even if they are awesome…**

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone,_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own,_

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,_

_She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,_

_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,_

_Each moment of courage, her own life she saves._

Logan looked for another way to ease the pain, but this was the only thing that helped at all, so he stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, holding a blade in his hand, staring at the blood that ran down his arm, _his blood_. This had been happening for weeks, he wanted to just end it, but at the same time, he didn't want to die. _But it's the only way, the only way to be free of the pain, the only way out…_

_If things don't get better tomorrow, I'll do it, I'll do it…_

_I can't take it… I'll do it…_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Wow, well I feel bad for doing this to Logan, and unfortunately, like so many things, it's gonna get worse before it gets better, but it will get better I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I still do not own BTR or Superchic[k]. And please don't hate me for this chapter, because I already told you things would get worse before they get better.**

* * *

><p><em>No one talks to him about how he lives,<em>

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,_

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,_

_And other will follow the choices he's made,_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,_

_His brother who wants to be him, is just nine,_

_He can do what he wants because it's his life,_

_The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life._

Kendall was scrolling through his facebook page, he didn't know why he had a knot of dread in his stomach, but he did, and a moment latter he saw why.

**Logan Mitchell: I can't take it anymore, I'm going to end it**

If it weren't for the comments he would have thought it was just a fight with a friend or someone else close the other boy, but when he read the comments his blood ran cold.

**Good, the world will be better off without a fag like you in it.**

**Oh, he's not gonna do it, he's a fucking coward.**

**I hope he does, Logan Mitchell ur nothing but a fucking waste of space.**

**Go to hell, Mitchell, u fucking fag.**

There were other comments like that and worse, but it was that he hadn't stopped this that made him sick, why hadn't he noticed this was happening? He couldn't let him do this, he couldn't.

**Kendall Knight: Logan, don't, you don't have to do this.**

**James Diamond: Seriously dude! Kendall's right!**

**Carlos Garcia: Logan man, this isn't the way!**

**Logan Mitchell: Stop acting like you fucking give a damn, 'cause you obviously don't.**

Kendall watched as others commented, horrified at what they were saying.

**Kendall let him do it.**

**Yeah, this should be good.**

**Since when do you love fags Kendall?**

**Kendall Knight: Are you all crazy? Logan don't!**

There was no reply from Logan, and Kendall was getting really worried.

"Hey, big brother." Kendall's nine-year-old sister said walking past his door.

"Katie, will you get the phone book and look up Mitchell in it? It's important." She nodded and came back a moment later.

"Which one?" she asked showing him the book. Kendall saw an address near his bus stop and knew it was the right one, Logan rode the same bus as him, so it had to be it. He jumped up and ran out of the room shouting over his shoulder "Thanks baby sis!"

"Mom, I'm going out."

"Kendall, it's late, and it's a school night!"

"Mom, a friend really needs me right now, please…"

"Alright…."

"Thanks!" he bolted out the door, and ran down the street towards the Mitchell's house. He was almost there when he checked facebook on his phone, his blood froze when he saw what Logan posted only a moment before.

**Logan Mitchell: Good Bye**

_No, no, no, no! No, Logan, no!_

He ran up the front steps and knocked on the door, praying silently that he wasn't too late. "Hello, Mrs. Mitchell?"

"Yes." A rather tall brunette woman opened the door.

"Can I see Logan please? It's important."

"He's upstairs. Second door on the right."

"Thank you." He went up the stairs quickly, panicking when he found Logan wasn't in his room, where his mom directed the blonde. _Come on Logan, where are you?_ He heard a something clatter to the floor. _Logan._ Kendall wretched open the door separating Logan's room and the bathroom, just in time to see Logan crumple to the ground, covered in his own blood. Kendal quickly went and caught the smaller boy calling out for Mrs. Mitchell to call 911.

"C'mon Logan, please be ok, please…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, so I feel like a horrible person for doing that to Logan, but something needed to happen to force him and Kendall together, and to make everyone tormenting Logan feel like total asses.**

**I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p>Kendall paced outside of Logan's hospital room, waiting with Mrs. Mitchell for the doctor to come and tell them if Logan was going to be alright. Kendall was furious, and more than a little worried. He pulled out his phone and quickly posted to facebook what he thought of everyone for letting it go as far as it did.<p>

**Kendall Knight: I hope you're all fucking happy, you bastards, I hope you can live with what you did. He didn't deserve what you did to him, have fun trying to live with your guilt, you fucking bastards.**

He got texts from James and Carlos moments later.

_**James: is he ok? Did you get ther in time?**_

_**Carlos: Oh my God, please say he's ok!**_

_**Kendall: at the hospital. He lost a lot of blood.**_

_**James: This is our fault, if we'd have said something or done something…**_

_**Kendall: YOU KNEW AND YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!**_

The blonde slammed his phone shut, was he the only one in the whole damn school who hadn't known what was happening to the small pale genius?

"Logan Mitchell?" a doctor asked. Kendall stopped and stared at the doctor praying for good news. Mrs. Mitchell stood quickly.

"Yes? Is my son alright?"

"He's stable and resting at the moment. He lost a lot of blood, if you hadn't gotten to him when you did, he wouldn't be here."

"C-can we see him?" Kendall asked, knowing Logan's mom was so relieved her son was alive that she couldn't speak. The doctor nodded, leading them to his room.

Mrs. Mitchell went straight to her son's side, but Kendall froze just inside the door. Logan looked even smaller and paler than ever, his dark hair contrasting sharply with his skin and the sheets. The blonde walked slowly over to the bed, and he couldn't help but admire the way the other boy's dark lashes curled, and his fragile and broken beauty. He sat down on a chair still thinking about how beautiful this boy is, wondering how anyone could hurt this angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so Taylor Swift's song _Ours_ was stuck in my head for like three days, and I kinda wanted Kendall to sing it. I still don't own BTR, nor do I own Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p>Logan woke hearing the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.<p>

"_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Stranger's silence makes me want to take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, me choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw things at rocks that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours._

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now your mine_

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw things at rocks that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours._

_And it's not theirs to say _

_if it's wrong and_

_your hands are tough_

_but they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

'_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoo will be ignored_

'_Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw things at rocks that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that sine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours."_

When Logan opened his eyes, he was shocked by who was singing. It was none other than Kendall Knight, Captain and star of the hockey team, blonde hair disheveled, green eyes filled with concern and worry, his hands clasped in his lap and his knee bouncing. _What's Kendall doing here?_

Logan was even more shocked when James Diamond and Carlos Garcia walked into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Kendall spat, his friends shrinking away.

"W-we wanted to know if he was ok…"

"Really? If you care what happens to him then why didn't you stop what was happening? Why?"

"You don't understand. _You_ don't have to worry about anything. You're Kendall freakin' Knight, everyone either respects you or is afraid of you, you can be yourself, but us? We can't Kendall. D'ya know what would happen if I told people I was bi? I'd be treated like Logan was, worse probably because I'm on the hockey team and I have to deal with those jackasses every freakin' day. It'd have been the same if we tried to stop it. We're not you Kendall."

"I- wait, you're bi?" Kendall was obviously confused as he looked at James.

"I, uh, yeah?"

"Dude, why didn't you tell me? And besides, I'd do the same thing to them if they treated you that way as I'm gonna do when I see those bastards at practice for making him do this to himself."

"Um… what exactly?" Carlos asked.

"Beat their good for nothing faces the hell in." Logan was more than a little surprised, he hardly knew Kendall, yet he was treating him as though he were one of his best friends, but Logan knew that things would probably get worse for him if Kendall did that.

"D-don't…" the other three boys spun around and stared at him.

"You're awake." Kendall seemed dumbfounded. _He's kinda cute when he's confused…no no no! Do not think about him like that!_ "Why don't you want me to do anything?" He was still staring at Logan with those jade eyes, still utterly concerned and confused.

"I-it would just make things worse…"

"No, it won't because I'm not gonna let it."

"But-"

"No. I'm not gonna let it, and I'm gonna make sure you're safe, they know better than to mess with people I care about." It was like those green orbs were on fire, showing Logan exactly what the blonde was feeling; worry, anger, confusion, fear, and something else Logan couldn't decipher, but it just made the tall emerald eyed boy even more stunning. Logan found himself nodding numbly, trying to figure out what he was feeling. Kendall broke into a smile, revealing his dimples, which only seemed to make Logan even more dazed.

"We should probably let you rest…" Kendall said following James and Carlos to the door. "Oh, Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't scare me like that again."

He'd scared Kendall? Oh, yeah, the whole almost dying thing…

But why had that scared the blonde hockey star so much?


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own Big Time Rush, and I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory either.**

* * *

><p><em>Logan looked around. He didn't see anything, just a big empty space. "Logan, m' boy." Logan turned to see his father walking towards him with open arms, just like he always had.<em>

"_Dad!" Logan ran into his father's arms, he'd missed his dad, he'd always known exactly what to say to make his son feel better. _

"_Why did you scare your mom like that kido? Don't you know how much she needs you?"_

"_Yeah, I know…"_

"_And what about that boy who found you? He was terrified that you wouldn't make it."_

"_But we hardly know each other, we've only worked on a few projects together, and that was because the teacher put us together. Why would he care?"_

"_You don't know how much you effect others, son. Do you remember what I used to sing to you when you were having a bad time?"_

"_Yeah, that song from 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."_

"'_If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it, anything you want to do it, want to change the world, there's nothing to it.' You impact people without meaning too, there really is nothing to changing someone else's world, you do it every day, you effected his life somehow, sport, and he cares what happens to you, give him a chance."_

_Logan nodded, he'd missed talking to his dad like this, he'd missed his advice. "I have to go now Loganator, but I want you to know that life is worth the pain, and that I love you." His dad kissed his head._

"_Can't you stay? I miss you." Logan could feel the tears coming, he finally had his dad back after all that time, even if it was only for a while._

"_I know you do, and I miss you and your mom, but I have to go, son. You belong with your mom, and that boy right now. Someday we'll see each other again, but hold on to life as long as you can, because once it's gone you can't go back. I love you son, no matter what."_

"_Love you too dad."_

Logan woke up, sad that it had only been a dream, but glad that he'd had it all the same, even if it left his heart aching. He was willing to give Kendall a chance, and Carlos and James. They honestly seemed to care what happened to him, and that had been rare since he'd lost his dad.

"'If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it, anything you want to do it, want to change the world, there's nothing to it.'" Logan realized for the first time in a while that he was lucky, lucky his mom loved him, lucky to have had his dad, and lucky to have Kendall, James, and Carlos. _Maybe paradise is just how you see things, maybe it's always there, but you have to actually open your eyes and look._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awe cute father son moment!<strong>  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall was glad that Logan was alright, and he honored the genius's wish, and didn't beat his tormentors up, at least not in an un-sportsmanship way, though he did check them into the boards a bit more than necessary. See since Kendall and Logan had first met when a teacher paired them up for a project, Kendall had had an intense pull toward the other boy. At first he'd thought that it was just that the genius looked so defenseless, but the more time he had spent with the smaller boy, the more he came to realize that he was developing a crush on him. That was why he'd been so terrified when Logan almost killed himself, why he'd begged him not to do it, and why he'd been so ticked off when he'd found out who had made the smaller boy attempt suicide.<p>

Kendall knew that Logan needed people to be there for him, and the blonde vowed that he would protect him from now on, so when Logan went back to school on Monday, Kendall was outside his house waiting for him.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't have to deal with those jerks by yourself. Oh, and you're sitting with me on the bus and at lunch." Kendall was smirking, he couldn't help it, the look on Logan's face was adorable. His chocolate eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open, totally confused.

"Why?"

"Because, that's what friends do, they help each other out, and I don't want you to get hurt by them again…"

"Oh… ok" the smaller's face flushed slightly, causing Kendall to smirk again. _He really is adorable… pull yourself together Kendall!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short but, the next chapter will be longer, and yes have more Kogan, maybe hints of Jarlos... maybe...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Please, read and review, or don't, it's cool…**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, or the Awakening for that matter. The reason it's in here is mainly because we're singing it in chorus… so yeah… enjoy.**

"Kendall… we're gonna be late…"

"We already _are_ late."

"Get that smirk off your face, I _know_ we're late. But why did you purposely make me late?"

"_You_ late? We're _both_ late, but she won't write us up."

"And _how_ do _you_ know?"

"Psh, I'm late all the time."

"Of course you are." Logan rolled his eyes, he believed it. Being only a minute late wasn't that bad, but five minutes? Yeah, that would go over well, especially because they didn't have a pass.

"Boys you're late. Where's your pass?"

"Sorry, Miss C. We don't have one." Kendall said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Well, grab your folders and have a seat. We're working the kinks out of The Awakening."

"Ok, Miss C. will do, and may I say you look lovely in that shirt."

"Stow it Knight. Charm will get you nowhere with me as you well know. Now top of page five…"

~~~~ Twenty five minutes later~~~~

"Kendall, Logan a word before you leave."

"Yeah, Miss C?"

"Yes, Miss Chervil?"

"Mind telling me why you two were late to my class?"

"Mr. Johnson was talking with us. I, uh, kinda need a tutor in math…"

"And he wants me to tutor him…"

"And then we had to go to our lockers."

"Well, next time, come to class, tell me where you need to go and I'll give you a pass. Ok?"

"Yep, Miss C, will do." Kendall told her. "C'mon Logan we're late for lunch." The blonde draped and arm around the other boy's shoulder, pulling him towards the door of the choir room.

"Kendall, you know the school rules on PDA, I expect you to follow them."

"Sure thing Miss C!" he called over his shoulder, removing his arm from a now blushing Logan until they were out of her sight. "Well, that was fun, I must say."

"Fun? Getting told off is fun to you?"

"Yeah, you need to live a little Logie. After all a life without risk is a life unlived, my friend." Logan blushed slightly at the nickname, but rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be safe and boring than live a life full of risk and die."

"But Loooggiiee! Being safe _all the time_ is **no fun**!"

"Whatever, Kendork." Kendall blushed slightly, he didn't know why, after all if anyone else called him that he would probably deck them, but this was Logan, and the boy didn't even know what he did to the other.

"You coming?" those brown eyes were fixed on Kendall, waiting for him before he went into the lunch room.

"Sure, Logie, as you wish."

"The Princess Bride? Really?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Kendall asked, quirking one of his slightly bushy eyebrows.

"No, not at all." Logan blushed slightly again, realizing that Kendall still had an arm draped around him.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Carlos." Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm. "Why are you looking at me like that James?" The blonde asked seeing the tall burnet smirking, with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Oh, nothin'. Just wondering how you two are today."

"Fine, thanks, and I know that's not what you were really thinking Diamond."

"Well, maybe I'll tell you sometime Knight, maybe."

"Would the two of you shut up, I'm staaaarving!"

"Sure you are Carlos, sure you are" James laughed, ruffling the Latino's hair.

"I am! So shut up and let me eat my corndogs in peace."

They all looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Logan was glad he was giving these guys a chance, they were genuine, and he had a feeling that things would be getting better from here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Right so this is kinda a Jarlos Chapter, Kinda...  
><strong>

**I do not own BTR :( **

* * *

><p>James could see what was going on, even between the two boys, even if no one else could, he knew that Kendall had fallen for the short brunet nerd, just like he himself had fallen for Carlos, fast and hard. Of course James couldn't tell Carlos that, hell, he couldn't even tell his own family, they'd probably disown him or something, and there was always the possibility of Carlos' family forbidding their friendship if they found out… <em>But that's stupid, they aren't like my family, they wouldn't judge me, they wouldn't hate me…<em>

"…JAMES!"

"What?" James snapped out of his thoughts by the Latino beside him.

"Lunch is over."

"Since when?"

"Like three minutes ago. What were you thinking about?"

"What would happen if my family found out I'm bi…"

"Oh, well, if it makes you feel better, my parents were in shock when I told them I was, but they got over it."

"Really… wait, what?"

"I… uh… 'm bi… and my parents took it rather well… so maybe your's will too…"

"No, I don't think my mom would take it well… but for a different reason than the rest of my family…"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I… I don't really want to talk about it, kay?"

"Yeah, but, you know, when you want to you can tell me…"

"I know, thanks."

"No problem." Carlos smiled, instantly making James feel better, just like always.

* * *

><p><strong>Why won't James' mom take the news well? Hmmm… you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I know this is a Kogan story, well mainly. I'm putting some Jarlos in it too... <strong>

**and sorry it was so short.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't come after me with torches and pitchforks! I feel terrible about writing this, really, really terrible.**

* * *

><p>Logan was dreading the end of hockey practice, the other three boys were going to tell their coach what the rest of the team had been doing, and that meant Logan was on his own, and a target, not good.<p>

"Hey, dweeb! You're over due for a beating!" Uh, oh. Logan froze, he knew that voice, and he knew he was in trouble. The next thing Logan knew he was pinned against the wall having the crap beat out of him.

"Ohmf." He doubled over, gasping for breath, only to grabbed by his hair and have his head pulled up as a fist slammed into his face. He slid to the floor, silently begging for it to end as sharp pain shot through him as every inch of his body was repeatedly hit.

"K-Ken-dall…"

"Kendall's not gonna help you, no one is" He said, slamming his fist yet again into the small genius's face. Logan whimpered involuntarily, Kendall had to come, he had to…

"P-please…"

"Bye, fucker."

Everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Right, so I kinda don't know if I like this chapter or not, there is quite a bit of Kogan though, but you must read to find out what happened after the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"What! Coach, that's fucked up!"<p>

"Calm down Knight. I know, but I need to hear it from him."

"But he's too afraid of them to say anything! That's why _we're_ here!"

"Yeah, coach. Logan's terrified of them."

"Especially Stevenson."

"I need your friend to tell me everything about it. I'll report it, but I do need him to support these accusations."

"But they almost made him _kill_ himself!"

"Just see what you can do to convince him, alright? Now go home before your parents start wondering where you are." He shooed the three boys out of his office, he believed them, really he did, but for anything to really happen to protect their friend, he needed proof of what was happening, and he hoped they would give it to him.

"I can't believe this! After everything that Stevenson did to him-"

"Dude, we know. But if anyone can get Logan to tell coach about it, it's you."

"I think James is right, Logan'll listen to you…"

"Kendall's not gonna help you, no one is." When Kendall heard Stevenson's voice his heart stopped. _Logan…_

Kendall took off running, toward the sound of Stevenson's voice.

"Bye, fucker." Kendall turned the corner just in time to see Logan collapse, his tormentor standing over him.

"_Stevenson, get the hell away from him!_" Said boy turned quickly as the smug look disappeared from his face only to be replaced by fear. If he had known the Kendall was still around the school, he wouldn't have attacked Logan, but he should have known that Kendall wouldn't have left the currently unconscious boy alone for long.

Kendall slammed the other boy into the wall, "If you ever, _ever_, hurt him again, I will rip you to shreds. Got it?" the blonde growled, releasing the other boy when he nodded frantically. "Good. Now get."

Stevenson ran, just like anyone else with a shred of self-preservation would have, you did not mess with the people Kendall Knight cared about, not unless you had a death wish.

The tall blonde turned his attention to the crumpled form of his small friend. He knelt down and gently shook the boy trying to rouse him. "Logie…?" Relief spread through his body when the smaller boy groaned softly. "Logie? You ok?"

"K-Ken-dall?" Logan's eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah. What happened?" the blonde's worry returned when the small brunet's face contorted in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Dunno, h-he j-just…" he trailed off, trembling from fear, what if he came back?

"Let's go get you cleaned up, ok Logie? Then we'll go to my house, kay?" Logan nodded, falling against Kendall when he tried to stand.

"Don't think I can walk…" he muttered.

"I'll carry you then."

" I donno- Kendall!"

The blonde hockey player scooped the small boy up in his arms and started carrying him back toward the locker room, and the coach's office, only to run into Carlos, James and Coach Martin.

"Oh my God. Knight, what the hell happened?" Kendall opened his mouth but Logan spoke before he could.

"S-St-Stevenson."

"Stevenson did this?" Logan nodded, still shaking a bit. "Damn that boy! I made it perfectly clear what would happen if he got into any more trouble. He's off the team. And I'm going to report this, don't worry. Now go get cleaned up while I go deal with this." Coach Martin walked away muttering under his breath about what an idiot Stevenson was.

"Logan, you ok dude?" Carlos asked, eyes wide and worried.

"I… think so… but if Kendall hadn't come…" The boy shuttered at the thought, only to feel Kendall's grip tighten around him. Logan blushed slightly, just now realizing that he was still in Kendall's arms.

"Could you guys call my mom, tell her what happened and ask her to call Mrs. Mitchell? And ask her to come pick us up too, ok?"

"Sure, you go and help this one get cleaned up." James indicated that Kendall should take Logan to the locker room as he spoke. The blonde nodded, still worried about the boy in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I'm glad no one killed me after the last chapter. And who else thinks Kendall has a 'Logan's in trouble' spidy sense?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Right, a little bit of overprotective motherly love, a dash of Kogan and a pinch of hinted Jarlos... I like this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>"Logan, sweetie, when did this start? Why didn't you say anything? Are you alright? Honey you should have told me. How much does it hurt? Are you sure you're ok?" Logan listened to his mother ramble as she paced around the Knight's living room, as though his head wasn't spinning enough as it was. All he wanted to do was sleep, he was exhausted, physically and mentally, and the pain meds he'd been given were making it hard to keep his eyes open. "… and they better do something about that boy after what he did…" Logan was aware of Kendall gently wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.<p>

"Get some rest Logie, I'll let you know if anything important happens, ok?" the blonde whispered, his breath ghosting across Logan's skin.

"Mmm…" Logan snuggled closer to Kendall, finally letting his eyes drift closed.

Kendall again wondered why anyone would want to hurt the boy that was nestled against his side. He wondered how anyone could hurt someone so damned innocent, sweet and gentle.

"Sweet dreams Logie…"He muttered, resisting the urge to kiss the small brunet's head before drifting off himself.

"Jonna, calm down-"

"Calm down? Jenn this is the second time I've almost lost my little boy. What if it had been Kendall?"

"Jonna, please. This isn't helping…"

"I know… it's just… I already lost Michel, I'm not losing Logan too… I can't… I just can't…" Jennifer Knight wrapped her arms around the distraught woman, noting the four sleeping boys on her couch.

"Don't worry. The boys will look out for him." Jonna Mitchell looked up teary eyed. "Look."Jenn inclined her head toward their sons and the two other boys. Kendall's arms were wrapped around Logan protectively, as though trying to defend the small boy nestled against him, even in sleep, the other two were in a similar position, both pairs leaning against each other.

Small smiles worked their way onto the two women's faces. Everything would turn out alright in the end, they were sure of it; it just might take a little time.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since the incident with Stevenson. The tormentor hadn't been seen in school since, and the boys had been told that he'd been suspended, but sadly, he would be back at school the Monday following the attack, and much to Logan's horror he was.

Stevenson slammed his shoulder into Logan, causing his small form to slam into the lockers. "You better watch yourself Mitchell, or this isn't the worst you'll get." Venom dripping from his voice as he spoke.

Logan gulped, as his eyes darted around nervously, he really wished Kendall would show up, and thankfully, God must have heard him.

"Hey, Logie, do you think yo- What the fuck do you want Stevenson?" Kendall's green eyes burned into Stevenson's icy blue ones.

"Oh, nothing, just talking…"

"Well, he obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so _get lost_."

"Alright, alright. Remember what we talked about, kay _Logie_?" Stevenson smirked at the brunet, before casting a glance at Kendall and walking away.

Kendall growled, watching Stevenson's retreating figure before turning to Logan, concern present in his green orbs.

"What'd he say to you?" Kendall asked resting his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"H-h-h-e…" Logan gulped again, and started shaking.

"Logie… tell me what he said, please…"

"He… he…" Kendall gently lifted Logan's head so he could look in his eyes, and the fear in those orbs broke Kendall's heart.

"Did he threaten you?" Logan nodded, his eyes downcast. "Oh, Logie…"

Kendall wrapped his arms around the small boy, not caring if he got in trouble for it, after all Logan needed him, and he couldn't just do nothing. "It'll be ok Logie, I won't let him hurt you, I promise..."

"Boys, you know the rules on PDA- What happened? Logan, are you alright?"

"Fucking Stevenson fucking threatened him the fucking bastard."

"Kendall, watch your language." Miss Chervil said giving the blonde a stern look before looking at Logan. "Did Ricky Stevenson threaten you?"

Logan nodded before tensing and looking around frantically.

"What did he say?" The small genius shook his head. "Logan, you need to tell me what he said so they can put it in the report, if he goes through with the threat it could help."

"Please Logie?" the brunet gulped.

"H-he said I should watch my back, o-or being s-slammed into t-the lockers wouldn't b-be the w-worst I g-got."

"Ok, don't worry Logan, I'll do everything I can. Alright?" he nodded, not bothering to say that he doubted it would help much. She turned to Kendall. "Go to one of the practice rooms and try to calm him down. I'm going to go have a word with our principal."

"Ok, Miss C. C'mon Logie."Kendall lead the still trembling boy towards the music hallway. "Everything will be ok."

"H-how do you know?"

"You've got our moms, Katie, Carlos, James and I, and if anyone messes with you, we'll fuck them up." a small smile appeared on Logan's face, Kendall was right he did have them, he had more than he thought he deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe, Logie has self-esteem issues :( <strong>

**I think I'm going to put Jarlos in the next chapter and why James' mom would freak if she knew about James' sexuality...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews, more are always welcome!**

**BTW, I don't own Big Time Rush :(**

* * *

><p>"Where are Kendall and Logan?"<p>

"Carlos! Holy crap! You freakin' scared the shit out of me!" James covered his heart with his hand.

"Sorry…"

"No you're not."

"Hmmm… you're right. But seriously where are Logan and Kendall? I haven't seen them since homeroom."

"I don't know. Kendall texted me and said that Stevenson said something that made Logan have a panic attack or something…"

"Oh…" they sat in silence for a moment.

"Um, Carlos? You know how I said my mom would freak out if she knew I was bi?"

"Yeah…" the raven haired boy didn't know where his friend was going with this.

"Um, well, you know how she and my dad got divorced? Well, it was because he was cheating on her, with a few people… and… well, more than one guy… s-she already thinks I'm too much like him… I don't want her t-to hate m-me…"

"Oh, James…" Carlos wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "She won't hate you. You're her son, she loves you, and it's not like you to cheat on someone you care about. You aren't your dad; you would never do what he did."

"How do you know that?"

"I know you James. We've been friends since we were three. You're too sweet and considerate to ever hurt someone like that, trust me."

James smiled a little. Carlos loved how he could make the pretty boy smile even when he felt like this.

"I trust you."

Why did those three words make his heart skip a beat?

* * *

><p><strong>Awe, who wants to hurt James' dad for causing issues? <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the Kogan bit that takes place during the Jarlos from the last chapter…**

**FYI: I still no be owning BTR :(**

**I don't own Avril Lavinge either…**

* * *

><p>Kendall held Logan tightly, the shorter boy was still a nervous wreck and they'd been in the practice room for an hour.<p>

"Logie, calm down, he won't hurt you, I won't let him. You know that don't you?"

Logan nodded, but he still doubted that Kendall would always be able to protect him. It was nearly impossible for Kendall to be there all the time.

"K-Ken-ndall? W-will you s-sing t-t-to m-me?"

"Sure, what should I sing?"

"D-do you k-kn-ow Fall T-to Pieces?" the blonde nodded, he loved that song.

"_I looked away _

_then I look back at you_

_you try to say _

_the things you can't undo_

_if I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day _

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all"_

Kendall pulled Logan closer to him singing softly in his ear.

"_and I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you"_

Kendall realized that he had fallen for the sweet, kind, gentle boy in his arms.

"_You're the only one, _

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars _

_Back into your arms_

_and I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you fell_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything, everything_

_and I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_and I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you"_

Kendall looked down at Logan, who had fallen asleep part way through the song. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

"I won't let that bastard hurt you, Logie, I promise. No matter what, and that's a promise I intend to keep."

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction is really starting to tick me off. this chapter would have been up last week but it decided not to upload... and i thought it did... :[<strong>


	16. Just an Author's note

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating. I've been really Busy with finals and my sister's wedding, and I have a major case of writers block on this story right now. But I will update this as soon as possible.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So… this kinda focuses on James and his mom, but everyone needs a hero sometimes…**

* * *

><p>"Hey mom…. Can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

"Of course you can darling… no Maurice not you…go with mauve, everyone looks good in mauve. I have to go Maurice…. Yes, we'll discuss it at the meeting. Bye-bye." Brooke Diamond shut her phone and looked at her son. "Alright dear, now what did you want to talk about?"

James looked at his mom, he could do this. If Carlos could come out to his strict catholic parents, then he could come out to his mom, right?

"Well mom, I…" come on, deep breath Jamesy. "I think I'm in love…." Whoa! Where did that come from? That is not what I wanted to tell her!

"James, dear you tell me that almost every month and it's always someone different." No, it's always Carlos, always…

"Um… th-that's not all…. I…."

"Well spit it out."

"R-right. Uh… I…" deep breath, you can do this. "Mom, I'm bi."

Silence.

"Get out." Her voice was flat and dead.

"M-mom?"

"Get out! Get out of my house! You're just like him! GET OUT!"

James turned and ran, tears threatening to fall. Even when he was far away from his house he kept running, he didn't know where he was going, he didn't care, all he knew was that his mother hated him and he couldn't deal with it. He needed to get rid of the pain, he needed someone to save him.

The next thing James knew he was falling into Carlos' arms, clinging to the Latino for dear life and sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"James? James what's wrong? Are you ok? What's going on?"

"Hates me….. get out…. Ran…hurts…"

"Who hates you? James, what's going on?" Carlos was terrified. He had only seen his James like this once before, when his dad left.

"M-my m-mom… hurts… why?" The brunet managed to choke out.

"Shh…. James, Jamesy listen, she doesn't hate you, no love, she doesn't. She loves you she was just in shock, that's all. Everything will be fine… no, listen it will be, it just might take some time…"

"n-no she h-hates me. Sh-she does. I-it's because I'm like h-him…"

"Like who dear?"

"m-my dad…"

"James" Carlos grabbed the pretty boy's shoulders and looked straight into his almost golden eyes "you are not like your dad. You would never hurt the people you care about like he did. He didn't care about anyone but himself, you care more about the people in your life more than he ever did or ever will. James you have a heart of gold, and his was and is ice, and I know for a fact that you would drop everything just to help even a perfect stranger out just because it's who you are. So don't you dare say that you're like him. Ever. Got it?"

"Y-yeah… thanks 'Litos…" James sniffled burying his face in the Latino's shoulder.

"You're welcome James." Carlos looked own to see he golden eyed brunet sound asleep in his arms. "Sleep well ángel."

* * *

><p>"Brooke how could you?" Jenifer Knight asked.<p>

"He- I…. It was a shock… I never thought he'd be like his father!" Brooke said indignately.

"Oh, Brooke there is no way that James would do what Thomas did, you know that. He would never do anything that had the poteintial to hurt anyone, least of all you" sighed Jonna Mitchell.

"I... I know... I just... didn't see it coming..."

"Roberto and I didn't expect Carlos to be either Brooke."

"I know Syl, I know. Oh God I screwed up! I'm a horrible mother!"

Sylvia Garcia looked at her phone to see a text message from her son.

_**James is with me.**_

"Brooke-"

"No Jen! I'm a terrible mother! I don't even know where James would have gone!"

"James is fine Brooke. He's with Carlos and he would never let anything happen to James."


End file.
